Diamond Dust -- A TWINLEAFSHIPPING FANFICTION
by touko-sama
Summary: Barry has loved Dawn for as long as he can remember, yet he's never been able to impress her. But when Dawn becomes the Champion, and Barry is her first challenger, is this this chance to finally prove himself to her...?
1. SNOWFALL

**hello, and welcome to my very first fanfiction on this site! i have a few things to say, before we start-**

 **in this version of the universe, cynthia is barry's sister. also, the story takes place in the 'platinum' universe, but everyone has their teams from diamond & pearl. this is because the elite four and cynthia were nerfed quite a bit in platinum, in my opinion.**

 **thanks for reading! i don't own the complete awesomness of Pokémon, even though i wish i did :3**

Loving her was painful, in many ways, yet… such a joy, too. Since she'd moved to Twinleaf Town, he'd always had an eye for her; and when they'd become friends, Barry believed he was living a dream. The fact that she merely _noticed_ him was wonderful in his eyes- he wasn't exactly the hardest person to befriend, but the majority of people seemed… turned off by his boisterous and slightly egotistical personality. Luckily, she saw through that, and just accepted him the way he was.

Watching her just stride into the Elite Four's chamber was disheartening to him, that he hadn't been able to beat her amazing team, which seemed to always be superior to his. Despite his advantages, she still managed to beat him every time; he was sure that her victory was greatly aided that Giratina she had, that huge beast that obeyed every word she happened to utter. It took his breath away how effortlessly she was able to control such a gargantuan beast; but then again, everything she did took his breath away.

Dawn was always able to best him in anything, he knew that. He'd accepted that perhaps he wasn't as good as he told, there was always someone better than him at battling, and that someone- without a shadow of a doubt- would be Dawn.

He fast-walked out of the main Pokémon League building, and swallowed, inhaling the fresh winter air softly. The coldness tickled the back of Barry's throat as his amber eyes befell the Pokémon centre, to where he would take his injured party members to heal them, before challenging the Elite Four, without Dawn's presence standing in his way. His exhalations were visible as wisps of bitter cold, and he hugged his shoulders close to his head as he bolted in from the freezing air outdoors.

Beating Aaron wasn't hard, with his Staraptor. Brave Bird covered most of the bug-type trainer's team, and when Aaron brought on a Steel-type, Heracross or Rapidash managed them. Though he went through a few Full Heals, Barry eventually emerged victorious from the fight.

Bertha was next, and with the support of both Empoleon and Roserade, he managed to struggle through, again declared as the winner of the battle. Bertha smile graciously, glad that the battle had been worth something- a young trainer fighting the Champion, and her last battle as an Elite Four member.

Then followed Flint, and with Heracross' Night Slash to defeat Drifblim, and its Close Combat to manage Lopunny and Steelix, Empoleon and Snorlax managed Infernape and Rapidash. It was a fairly simple battle, but of course, not without its difficulties.

Finally- and he could feel his breath shaking in his chest, as he speedwalked to the penultimate chamber of the Pokémon League- was Lucian. The other looked cold and calculating, seeming as if he were thinking. Perhaps that was his psychic energy, his connection with his team, radiating from his tall, lanky form.

This battle was a long one, and vigorous, too. Heracross' Night Slash had to be aided with Elixirs to help it get through the fight, and for Bronzong, Rapidash did the job rather spectacularly. It was difficult for Barry's Pokémon to get through the fight, and difficult for Barry himself watch his long-term partners get hurt, but eventually, the fight was won.

The only thing left to do, would be to defeat Cynthia. He knew his sister's team like the back of his hand, so he'd come prepared- with coverage moves, healing items and advantageous held items for his Pokémon, he was sure he was ready to brave the Champion's team, and fight with all he had. But when he entered the monochromatic chamber, the individual his citrine gaze befell was not Cynthia.

It was Dawn.

He knew Dawn could defeat _his_ team with ease, but Cynthia's? She had never been beaten, but here was a thirteen-year-old girl who had taken out her team in one go.

"Dawn?" spluttered out the boy, his optics widening in surprise. He cleared his throat, and straightened his back, as the girl turned around.

"Barry! You came!" she chimed, pulling him into a hug, and burying her face into her shoulder- the blonde was taller than Dawn, being 14 and just hitting his growth spurt. At the sudden contact, the trainer felt his cheeks heating up slightly. Despite how flustered he felt, however, he kept his cool- he'd _always_ keep his cool around Dawn.

"Yep! It was _easy_! You need to get some new Elite Four members." he joked, and Dawn laughed along with him.

"So, you beat Sis?"

"Yeah, it was… hard. She's something special, Cynthia is. But I suppose, I was just… better. Hm." mused the girl, refraining from her usual sarcasm.

There was silence, and Barry shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, digging his teeth into his lip. Though, this blanket of quiet was ripped when Dawn chirped, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Let's do it."

 **so that was chapter one! follow if you liked it, and please review! it gives me more motivation to write when you guys let me know how i'm doing, because then i know you care enough to help me improve my story!**


	2. THE CHAMPION'S CHAMBER

**wow, reviews already? thanks, guys! it's really nice that you took the time to comment on my story :3**

 **dynji: thank you so much! i'll try so hard to keep you liking the story! :D**

 **blackkyurem27: thank you heaps! barry's always been one of my favourite pokémon characters, though i can certainly agree he isn't the most** _ **conveniently placed**_ **of all the rivals, haha :3**

* * *

Dawn's first choice was her Infernape, Inny, of which Barry immediately decided to counter with his Empoleon. The bluenette bit her lip slightly and the blonde boy could feel a slight sense of regret… why should he take this away from her? But then again, this was his dream… he wasn't going to give up on his dream.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump! Go, go, go!" Barry ordered, his vociferous volume present in his tone, as always. A burst of aqua shot from Empoleon's agape beak and rushed toward Inny. Barry found it amazing that Dawn did not even need to direct her Pokémon to dodge the attack- it just did so anyway. Of course, the dodge was not completely clean and Inny was damaged by slight impact from the water, however it seemed to be okay for the most part.

"Inny, Close Combat," Dawn murmured, and in a flurry of motion the Infernape leaped into the air and began throwing powerful, rapid punches at Empoleon, who staggered backward, wincing from the attack. The Champion formed her hand into her fist, the rush of battle flowing through her veins. But Barry was not going to give up- despite Empoleon's sustained damage, it was still okay, and the boy nodded his head toward his partner, before ordering it to use Bubble Beam.

At Barry's loud command, a vivid blue beam of effervescence cascaded from Empoleon's maw, and Inny was not fast enough to dodge the attack, and was directly smacked by the Bubble Beam. After the supereffective hit, Inny was largely damaged and obviously fatigued, so with a final shout from Barry, Empoleon used yet another Bubble Beam, and down went Inny.

The blonde-haired Trainer's heart sank slightly at his victory, however- Dawn's crestfallen features made his stomach ache slightly, making him feel as if he was ripping something away from the girl he had loved for so long as soon as she had gained it. But then again, this was his dream… he wasn't going to give up on his dream.

An almighty roar that shook the ground was sonorous as it cleaved the air, and fear filled the Trainer when his citrine visionaries befell the creature, Giratina. With its six powerful limbs that could crush almost anything under their weight, its huge, towering onyx wings of which could lift its megalithic form of the ground effortlessly, and its deep crimson eyes which could pierce one's soul, it truly was a formidable foe. And as Dawn muttered, "Shadow Force," Barry knew what was coming.

The huge, six-legged dragon disappeared into the embrace of the darkness almost instantly, and Barry's tangerine-hued optics widened in shock. It was too late by the time he yelled, "Watch out, Empoleon!" it was too late. The huge Legendary smacked Empoleon as hard as possible, and the penguin Pokémon was knocked flying into the air, and fell to the ground with an almighty thud.

* * *

The battle, though Barry fought vigorously, was all too easy for Dawn and that Giratina of hers. Every Stone Edge, Secret Power, Ominous Wind and Shadow force was fatal to Barry's poor Pokémon. Rapidash, Roserade and Snorlax had fought valiantly, but to no avail; at times, he had his doubts, but then again, this was his dream… he wasn't going to give up on his dream.

Next out for Barry was Heracross. The Bug- and Fighting- type was one of Barry's best loved and most skilfully raised of his Pokémon, and he was not prepared to lose Heracross in just a couple moves, as had been the fate of his previous four battlers. "Night Slash, Night Slash, NIGHT SLASH!" Barry bellowed at the top of his lungs, utilising his usual 'attack, attack, attack' strategy.

Barry, with his many partners in this battle, had managed to slowly pick off Giratina, so that one super-effective hit would hopefully faint the Dragon-Ghost type.

Heracross leapt with all its might, and Dawn cowered beneath her hands as Giratina staggered toward her, damaged immensely from Heracross' attack. Giratina had been felled. The overwhelming joy that came with defeating Giratina almost overtook Barry's entire body, and he grinned with glee at the fallen form of the beast, as it was returned to its Master Ball. But his glee was interrupted instantly when his orange gaze befell Dawn, who stood looking as broken as ever. She only had two Pokémon left- since Dawn always fought with four Pokémon, for her own reasons.

* * *

After a while, and after Dawn's Roserade, Rosey, had been defeated, all that was left was to defeat her Drifblim, Drifty. Barry's final Pokémon, Staraptor, stood strong from the last foe, and Drifty was the only thing left in the way of Barry becoming the new Champion of Sinnoh. He was determined as ever, and didn't realise how aquiver Dawn's motions were, as she motioned toward Staraptor and ordered the Drifblim, "Drifty, use Curse!"

A razor-sharp nail was hammered with enough force to pierce the skin into Staraptor's side, and the bird Pokémon squawked in agony as it was driven further and further into its skin. "Aerial Ace, Staraptor! DO IT QUICKLY!" Barry shouted, and Staraptor's wing turned as sharp as a butcher's knife as it struck Drifty's frail form. The Drifblim was propelled backward, and bounced off of the ground, rebounding from the attack. It was weak, and all Barry had to do was attack it before it could use Psychic, and then he'd be the new Sinnoh Champion.

This was what he was thinking, until his gaze befell Dawn's solemn features, emanating such an air of melancholy that it seemed she had given up on hope of keeping her title. Guilt ripping through his body, Barry swallowed- what right did he have to take away the goal that the girl he loved had worked so hard to get to? Why did he feel that he was so much more important than her? She was breath-taking in everything she did, and he was sure others would feel the same about her if he just let her have her fame, as Cynthia did. He took in a deep, shaky breath.

He had made his decision.

He waited.

Seeing her chance, Dawn chimed, "Drifty, use Psychic!" and Barry made no effort to instruct Staraptor to dodge. As Staraptor was struck with the psychic energy, Barry sighed. It was over. He had lost.

But losing was worth seeing her smile, and as she walked over to him to shake his hand, he felt his heart fluttering in a manner akin to the wing-beat of a Butterfree. Or a Dustox. Or really any kind of flying-Bug-type.

"That was a really fun battle, Barry. I hope we can do it again sometime." She chimed, and Barry beamed back at her. Despite his loss, he never failed to be happy around Dawn; as corny as it sounded, she was the one thing that brightened his day, even after a momentous loss like that.

"Thanks for the fun, Dawn. See ya 'round!" he chirped, turning to dash out of the door. However, he wasn't expecting to hear the Champion shout after him, "Barry! Wait!"

The blonde trainer turned around, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why would she want him to wait? "Uhh… what is it, Dawn?"

"I don't know whether you've heard," the pretty young girl exclaimed, smiling; however, her voice was still as sarcastic-sounding as always, having returned to her usual cynical demeanour. "But Bertha's retiring. Says she's too old for Pokémon battling, the old hag. I'm joking, Barry," she added after getting a shocked glance from the other, before continuing. "So, we need a new Elite Four member. And I think I've found the perfect man for the job," the girl said, tapping Barry on the nose as he crossed his eyes, to trace where her finger had just been.

"You think…"

"Yes," Dawn interrupted, smiling sweetly at the boy. "Barry, I want you to be one of my Elite Four members."

 **there was chapter two! i hope you all liked it as much as the first one, it is certainly longer than chapter one!**

 **to be continued…**


End file.
